kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
SISTER GIANT
|Story Romaji Title = Shisutā jaianto |Release Date = |Arc = Godzilla Sister Arc |Chapter = 93 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/93/page/1 |Volume = Volume 10 |Previous Chapter = SISTER SCHEME |Next Chapter = Teach Us!! Kami-nii~sama!!}} SISTER GIANT is the 93 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Continuing with the Giant Sister Arc, Hinoki had suddenly turned into a giant before Keima's eyes. Keima wondered if he had shrunk, but since the house and the landscape was still normal, Hinoki must have grown. Before he could ask, Hinoki suddenly turned back to normal. Hinoki then asks Keima what he is looking at to which Keima was too shocked to reply. Instead, he asks Hinoki about her giant transformation. After hearing that, Hinoki thought that Keima was flirting with her, so she hugs and teases Keima back. Hinoki's reaction confused Keima, since Hinoki should have noticed it. Keima concludes that the Weiss is responsible. Suddenly, Hinoki interrupted Keima's thought by telling him that she will make him strong and advises him to go to the dojo the next morning, which makes Keima feel irritated, since she was taking her own pace. At home, Keima told Elsie what he witnessed at Kusunoki's household. Keima explain to her that the new development will make the conquest trickier, since he will only be able to initiate events on open ground and if there are any quarrels, he might be crushed by Hinoki's giant form. After hearing his concern, Elsie then asked if Keima could forget the troublesome part and do his job properly which made Keima feel even more trouble about his current conquest. The next day at the dojo, Hinoki wanted to recruit Keima to her own dojo. As Hinoki complimented Elsie's hagoromo fit with the dojo, Keima began to think that Hinoki may have the same weakness as Haqua. To confirm his instinct, he provoked Hinoki into challenging Kusunoki to a spar, which Kusunoki reluctantly agreed to. Before the sister duo spar, Keima began to notice that Hinoki seemed to be full of confidence while Kusunoki, on the other hand, suddenly became quiet and meek in front of Hinoki. Once their fight starts, Hinoki quickly gains the upper-hand and pins Kusunoki to the ground. But Kusunoki, to Hinoki's surprise, was able to break Hinoki's hold and make several counter-attack. As Keima observes their fight, he began to doubt he could successfully capture Hinoki. At the end of the fight, Hinoki used a flying-kick, causing both of them to crash out of the dojo. Seeing that she can't match her sister martial art skills, Kusunoki withdrew from the spar, which made Hinoki the winner. Hinoki complimented her sister on her improvement and teased her on her breasts, which make Kusunoki blushes and kick the other disciples out. Hinoki once again transformed into a giant, but only Keima notices her giant form. Back at school, Keima reported to Elsie what he manage to learn so far. Keima stated that Hinoki, in his eyes, doesn't have a gap in her heart and the that if he can't get an even relationship with her, he runs the risk of becoming her toy. Suddenly, Kusunoki showed up in Keima's classroom and requested to speak with him. Kusunoki leads him to the terrace since she wasn't use to speaking with boys in school. At the terrace, Kusunoki asks Keima if she thought her elder sister was energetic. Keima replied that he wishes Hinoki would be less energetic, which make Kusunoki smile. She then said that her sister is simple-minded, naive, strong, and isn't someone who would hide something. This spurred Keima to ask if Kusunoki if Hinoki was hiding something. However, Hinoki did not respond. Keima then noticed a giant Hinoki waking up. In the last panel, as Kusunoki asks Keima if there is any strange about her elder sister, Keima, shocked by the giant Hinoki, replied nothing special. Trivia *Elsie is watching Magnum Robo Gashigo on the TV. (chapter 93, p.4) **A pastiche of classic 70s mecha anime: The mock title identical to "Magne Robo Gakeen", Rocket Punch from Mazinger Z, and who knows how many others. *Is that "Rider Kick"? (chapter 93, p.12) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters